1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planters and, more specifically, to a vertical planter having an exterior fastener allowing the planter to be hung from a structure, such as a stanchion or wall and further provides the planter with a base receptacle so that the planter may be free standing or may be stacked one atop another.
The vertical planter comprises a front and back mateable portions, base receptacle and top plate. The front portion is substantially planar having a plurality of tangently projecting plant receptacle projecting outwardly from said front portion with the front portion angularly extending into a pair of spaced apart sides terminating in a rail-like edge. The back portion is also substantially planar, angularly extending into a pair of spaced apart sides terminating in a channel for seating a respective front rail edge therein. The back portion also provides a transverse cross bar. The base receptacle forms seat for the front and back portions and provides an aperture that can serve as a water return or planter drain. The base receptacle has a front wall extending into side walls terminating in a back wall that is then folded in forming a hook-like lip that matingly engages the back portion transverse cross bar.
The top plate is substantially planar having a plurality of linearly aligned apertures enabling water to pass into the vertical planter cavity with the plate positioned on the ledge of the front and back portions forming support when stacking one vertical planter atop another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices that are designed as planters. While these planters may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a vertical planter having mateable front and back portions with one providing a channel that receives the rail-like edge of the other portion with both seated within a base receptacle that has a side extending hook-like to matingly engage the transverse cross bar.
It is further desirable to provide a vertical planter having an interior ledge supporting a top plate that can be used as seat to support another planter when stacked.